Walking on Sunshine
by ScarlettAvery
Summary: Voldy has created a new punishment. Sunshine.


_**Disclaimer:**__Everything Belongs To JK Rowling, Warner Brothers Ect._

**_A/N: _**_Rated T simply because you may get some..disturbing mental images._

Lord Voldemort was sitting in a large, antique looking wingback chair. He took out his wand and held it against the mark on his left forearm. He smiled evilly when it started to squirm as if alive. _Tonight,_ he thought. _Tonight will be most.. enjoyable indeed._

Voldemort was still seated in the living room when a series of loud cracks were heard. After a few moments, when he was sure everybody had arrived, he rose and walked to the door frame. "To the ballroom!" he shouted.

A cacophony of evil laughs rose from the sea of black cloaks and silver masks. The only time the Dark Lord used the ball room was when he had entertainment planned.

Voldemort strode forward and the sea of black parted to make way. Anyone caught in his way would most certainly not enjoy tonight. He continued forward to the ballroom as his followers, naturally, followed.

There was a large throne-like chair at the front of the room. He continued up the few stairs until he was standing in front of the throne. He turned and raised his arms in the air. "Come my friends! Gather around! Tonight shall be a night of great joy." He looked around and smirked before adding, "For us that is."

He seated himself and began spitting out rules. "This will take place the same way it usually does. Nobody shall touch another's victim unless clearly expressed by said victim's executer. Understood?

"Yes, My Lord," the cloaked figures recited.

"Very well. Wormtail! Bring the entertainment!"

Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, was really such a worm of a man. Useless really. The only thing he seemed to be good at was hiding behind others and gathering muggles and mudbloods when his Lord required a little fun.

"_**Wormtail! Get them! NOW!**_" Voldemort yelled. He hated to be kept waiting. He would be the ruler of the wizarding worldsoon. What could possibly be more important than him?

After a few moments of tense silence, Wormtail walked through the door, a train of levitating muggles trailing behind him. He fought his way through the Death Eaters to stand in front of Voldemort. "M-my L-lord. H-here are th-the m-muggles you asked f-for," he stuttered before he lined them up in a row of slouched figures.

"They better just be paralyzed, Wormtail, or you will regret it. They are to be awake the whole time. They deserve to feel the fear and pain of everything."

Wormtail bowed low. "Y-yes, M-master. Of c-course. I would n-never disobey y-you, M-my Lord."

"Yes, well, you may go. Take one of your choice and get out of here."

"Oh, th-thank you, M-master!"

Voldemort sighed and pinched the bridge of what was supposed to be his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

After Wormtail had chosen his victim, a young woman, and ran off, Voldemort stood up. "My friends! The fun has arrived! I have one announcement before-hand. Severus, Bella, Lucius, and Draco, my most trusted followers, you are not to participate tonight. I have something much better planned for later," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. He watched as they all four bowed their heads. _Yes, too bad they do not know of what is to happen._

"Well, what are you waiting for! Get started!" he shouted. A cheer rose from the crowd as some of his followers went for the women. The rest started throwing every color spell, curse, and hex possible. They knew they would all get their chances with the women.

Women were screaming, men were screaming, his followers were grunting, groaning, and yelling curses. Voldemort was sure of it. This was how the world was truly meant to be.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort roared, shooting off of his throne as everybody stopped what they were doing. The silence was agonizing compared to the beautiful chaos that filled the room a moment before.

"Yes Master?" Bellatrix asked walking forwards.

"Did I not specifically order you to not participate in tonight's activities? The same goes for you Lucius, Draco, and Severus. You will all stay after tonight's activities!"

"Yes, My Lord," the four of them replied. _This creates a problem,_ he thought. _I must find a new kind of punishment. AH! I've got it! If only you knew what you will be doing later. You wouldn't be so complying._

Hours later, Riddle Manor was silent again. Bellatrix, Severus, Lucius, and Draco were sitting in the dining hall awaiting their master. _So much for avoiding punishment tonight,_ they all thought. They knew better than to talk. If the Dark Lord was around, they'd get into even more trouble.

Voldemort walked into the room and the other four occupants automatically tensed. Voldemort just smiled and stood at the head of the table.

He drew his wand and the others flinched. He flicked it and music started.

About twenty seconds later he started singing.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure, and I just can't wait 'till the day, when you knock on the door, now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down, cause I just can't wait, 'till you write me your comin' around," he sang, walking around the table.

He jumped up on the table and turned his robes bright yellow before continuing to sing.

"I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh, I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh, I'm walkin' on sunshine, woh-oh," he paused in front of Bella. "And don't it feel good? Hey, all right now, and don't it feel good? Hey, yeah."

He moved on down the table and Lucius darted under the table, trying to hide. It really was quite terrifying.

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true, and I don't wanna spend my whole life, just a waitin' for you," he began to spin in circles on the table.

"And I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day," he wagged his finger and shook his head, standing in front of Severus. Severus was vomiting on Draco now.

"I said baby I just want you back, and I want you to stay, oh yeah."

He jumped down from the table and began dancing in earnest.

"Walkin' on sunshine, walkin' on sunshine, I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love, that's really real, I feel alive, I feel the love, I feel the love, that's really real, I'm on sunshine baby oh, oh yeah, I'm on sunshine baby oh!"

He bowed, smirked, and left the room. He shouted, "Sunshine, baby!" while walking out the door.

Lucius crawled out from under the table and looked around. Bella was stunned. She just sat there, her eyes wide, mouth open in pure shock.

Severus was still dry heaving. He was on the ground on all fours now.

"I must...have some kind...of allergic reaction to...music!" he tried to explain between heaves.

Lucius slowly turned his head to look at his son and had to repress his laughter. Draco was covered in vomit.

"Well, Severus, at least it wasn't me this time!"


End file.
